


.heat

by PluralisMajestatis



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bottom Matt Murdock, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, top Frank Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluralisMajestatis/pseuds/PluralisMajestatis
Summary: Hell’s Kitchen might have gotten its name because of the unbearable heat in the summer. Luckily for Matt, Frank knows a rather good cure to prevent a heatstroke.





	.heat

Matt shifted ever so slightly and his knees screamed in agony. But that wasn’t a surprise, was it? He had been kneeling here for hours and he would probably kneel for a few hours to come. But that was all right with him. He was used to kneel in church, praying for forgiveness. Right now he was kneeling for some sort of rest… Maybe? He wasn’t sure anymore.

Matt remembered this commandment. It says to avoid all gods beside God himself. Matt was quiet a Christian boy, a choirboy as Frank had put it but he had his troubles following the commandment. Because nobody who had wrote them down, had met Frank Castle...

They weren’t aware of him and his presence. 

He was a force of nature, yet more stormy… angry. Bigger than anything Matt had met yet and maybe ever will meet. Frank was a man, who was born to destroy everything standing in his way.

And yet – for reasons Matt wasn’t able to grasp fully – Frank had decided to not destroy Matt. 

Well…

Not in the obvious way. 

Matt was subjected to a personal, tailored torture and he wasn’t one to complain. It was some sort of privilege to be destroyed by him. So the pain was actual pleasure… A high-end pleasure Matt loved, enjoyed every second of. Regardless of how much his knees were arching, let alone his hard dick, only being restrained by a tight cockring around its base. 

Matt took a heavy breath and a fine film of sweat ran down his neck, down his bare back, his butt. 

He was naked. 

Which was, regarding the temperatures of Frank’s small flat, rather comfortable. New York was a city with a terrible weather attitude. Who thought that building a fucking city right here would be a good idea? Matt’s finger curled tighter around each other, as the need to swipe the sweat away grew. His hands were not tied, oh no. No… Todays game was more about self control as Frank had put it and Matt was really good in terms of controlling himself. Plus: Matt would not dare to disappoint Frank. (The consequences would be severe at best.)

He knelt for what felt like hours. The buttplug – big, but not big enough to really prepare him for Frank’s dick – was nestled safely in his hole – stretched him in the best way imaginable. With a little bit of pain. Just a hint of it, yet enough to make him wet enough for his Alpha. 

His shoulders were trembling and the pain grew more and more tedious the longer he had to endure it. The tension he had to build up to keep his arms behind his back was nearly unbearable, just like the pain in his goddamn cock. He was so fucking hard and he had been for several hours by now… And still… It was nothing but good pain.

The only thing that wasn’t aching were his ears, which Frank had buried under some heavy headphones. Noise cancelling and shit. The last words he had murmured before he had helped Matt to drown out the rest of the world had been that Matt were his good boy. That Matt should promise to be good… 

And Matt hat promised to be at his best behaviour. 

That’s why he was still kneeling here, waiting. He could get up, if he wanted to. He was able to just loosen the cockring up and get going. He was able, to break his promise, but even though an orgasm was a really awesome feeling… Being good for Frank was a bit better. 

Matt liked it. 

A lot.

He had a day job which put a lot of stress on him. Having his own law firm was a tough job to say the least. His night job was even worse. He was always under pressure, he always had to meet high expectations… Yes, Daredevil was the man without fear, but Matt Murdock… He was capable of feeling a fucking huge amount of fear and that’s where Frank came into play… He was able to make the huge things appear little. He was able to overpower Matt so smoothly like only one person before him was able to. Elektra. But with Frank… There was some sort of buried softness, the need to take care… And damn, he took care of Matt. He made him helpless, bound him with no restraints, just one word, one look Matt wasn’t even able to see and Matt was at his will. The reward was worth it. 

He was able to relax, just for once. 

Matt shifted his weight ever so slightly and he felt nothing but heat. Heat dancing on his skin. He felt his own heartbeat, unheard in infinity. Yet Matt wasn’t lost in infinity, he was still here, right here on this dusty floor which smelled like sunlight and coffee. That was all Matt needed right now, no other stimulations. The last couple of days had been awful. For Matt and his alter ego. The city had been buzzing and groaning like an old ship before it started to drown. Matt had felt like something was crawling just beneath his skin. An unsettling tumour, spreading like a wildfire. Matt had been powerless, but Frank took take everything into his own hands. He knew what Matt needed. He always knew. 

Matt had no fucking clue if Frank was still in the room, controlling him. Nonetheless: Matt was still following his orders to a dime. You do not want to anger the punisher, even if he’s your Alpha. 

Matt let out a small sigh, stretching as far as possible. His joints cracked as if he were an old man, yet his head felt like it was floating. Just a bit lighter than air. It felt like that strange kind of high he chased after a good evening run. It was a stark contrast against the heaviness he had to endure before. Just like a mattress Frank had put up and Matt ran right unto it… Fell into it. Everything had been moving too fast, so hectic, too much for him to follow. But right now… nothing was moving. Nothing at all. 

Matt shut his heavy eyes close and enjoyed the small suffering Frank gave to him. It might be hours, maybe minutes, Matt did not know. Time was nothing he was able to grasp right now, but after a while Frank must have felt like Matt had enough.

No warning, no nothing. 

Matt hadn’t felt him coming, but suddenly he was there, making Matt feel again. 

He pressed an ice cube right against Matt’s spinal column. Not even a small breath of wind had spoiled the surprise. Matt yelped. It was an explosion. Just the cold, firm press of frozen water against Matt’s sweaty, heated skin. Right on the nape of his neck. 

Matt panted ever so softly, his body moving forward, away from the sudden sensation he could not put into words. It was like a branding, it felt like one for a few seconds before small, cold dripples of ice water ran down Matt’s body. The cold was battling the heat and Matt wasn’t too sure if it was winning or not. 

Yet he wasn’t moving away, just whimpering under his breath as Frank moved the ice cube deeper and deeper, always down his spine. Matt felt every small drop, muscles trembling. Frank took the ice cube away from his skin, pressed it against his arm. Matt was shaking, his lips parted ever so slightly, breathing heavily, while Frank took all the time in this world to explore Matt’s skin. It felt like Frank was reading him. Every scar, every birthmark, every bruise left by some goons or by yours truly. It was going on and on and on, until all the ice had melted. For one brief moment Matt was without touch, without any contact at all. A terrible, horrible moment, but Frank ended it right away. The cold ice hit Matts collarbone. It caressed lovingly Matts carotid, regulated the hammering pulse beneath. 

Frank travelled down Matt’s chest.

He took care of Matt’s nipples. Abused them with the ice until they were cold and hard, wanting more. He continued his assault, until the ice was nothing but cold water, mingling with the sweat n Matt’s body. Another second without the sensation of touch, without anything but the pain of his aching cock between his legs, before he returned, gifting Matt the pleasure of cold ice on hot skin. 

His tights fell victim to Frank. His muscles contracted, a little yelp escaped Matt’s red, bitten mouth. A delicious, filthy moan followed, all to willing to show, how pleased he was. Oh, yeah. How fuking pleased he was. The ice disappeared between his trembling legs, and Matt nearly came when Frank put another cube against the tip of his swollen cock. Matt felt tears burn in his eyes…

Tears or sweat. 

Whatever. 

Frank’s movement was slow and deliberate. Every move, regardless of how little it was, was well placed. It did exactly what Frank wanted it to do and so did Matt. He wasn’t one to beg easily, but Frank hat pushed him beyond his point of self respect. Only Elektra had been able to get him there. And fuck, it felt so nice, to just let go. Just be weak for a change, just… enjoy the torture. 

Frank loved it. Matt could tell, even without any of his senses. He loved how Matt’s cock twitched, he loved every little moan and every ‘please’ Matt whimpered. 

Matt did not hear anything.

He felt nothing… nothing but release. 

The city had grown bigger lately. And louder. But this… this situation, this setup was so small, so totally tiny and everything was in Frank’s hands. He allowed Matt that break, he granted him a sweet second of solitude, forced him to slow down, before he burned to death. He guarded him through his loneliness.

As the ice grew smaller and smaller Matt felt a heavy hand, resting on his headphones, before lifting them ever so slightly. Slowly. As if Frank wanted to avoid scaring Matt, easing him back into life. The city was silent to Matt’s surprise. It must be late at night, everyone was already in bed. Damn. How long had he knelt here, following Frank’s order? Long, fucking long. 

Half a day.

The heat was still there, lingering between the high walls of the city, but the noise was… gone. Not entirely, but far enough for Matt to take a deep breath without suffocating on himself. 

“Better?”  
Matt nodded, still in trance. “Good, but I am not done with you.” For some people it might be some sort of threat. The Punisher telling them that he has worse things in stall for them, but for Matt it was a promise he was eager to get. He nodded again, thankful. Thankful for Franks warm voice, towering over him like a warm thunderstorm. 

Frank grasped Matt’s chin, made him ‘look’ up into his face. As naked as he was right now… Matt didn’t dare to be this naked with anyone else. It wasn’t about his missing clothes, or the lack of glasses, hiding his weakness… No, the emotional nakedness was the thing Matt protected so hard and so often, he nearly forgot that it was there. 

Frank pushed the ice cube against Matt’s lips and he only twitched for a second, humming happily. 

His lips tingled as Frank traced the red, plush outline of his mouth with the ice cube. Goosebumps spread all over Matts body. “Open up.” Matt did not waste one second. He opened his mouth as Frank put the ice on his tongue. “Time for some rules.” Frank loved himself some rules. “I am sure you will manage”. Frank raised to his feet, opening his pants and pulling them down just enough to free his erect dick from his prison.

Damn, he was hard.

Very fucking hard.

He must have been sitting here… the whole time… watching Matt kneeling on his command, completely naked. “I am very proud of you, Red. You’ve done so well so far.” So he had been watching him. Of course, a control freak such as him would not pass up the chance of controlling Matt. Matt shivered. (Not only because of the ice in his mouth. The praise went straight from his ear to his arching cock.)

Frank stepped closer, directed Matt’s head that the top of his cock rested between Matt’s parted lips. Nothing else. Matt wasn’t even able to taste Frank at all. Partly because of the ice in his mouth, killing nearly all his taste buds. Matt hummed in confusion, not moving an inch. “I want you to stay like this, understood? No movement, no sucking. You will wait, until the ice has melted. And only than you are allowed to do with your pretty mouth whatever you want. Understood?” 

Matt hummed affirmative. His jaw was already hurting and it was a torture not to move at all. To swallow Frank down. His shoulders were even more straining, because of the position he was forced in. Slightly tilted forward, head raised high. But he loved it. He loved it so much and all of his concentration went into following Frank’s order. Having his dick just a tiny bit inside of him… a promise of greater things to come. 

And by God, it was so fucking good. 

So fucking good. 

He found fulfilment.

He found peace. Some sort of… rest he needed so much. It was relaxing to not be the strong guy, beating up everything and everyone. Fuck, even with his day job Matt had some shit to endure. You were in a tough place as an Omega in court. Alphas were most of the time the judges and they were prejudiced against people like Matt. And Daredevil… Daredevil had to outsmart villains, who were stronger then him. He had to win, all the time. Always carrying the responsibility on his tired shoulders. And some days, well… some days everything was just a bit too much, Matt might meet his breaking point. Yesterday had been such a day. 

But Frank…

Frank was exceptionally good in taking care of broken things.

Especially Matt.

Matt swallowed hard. His mouth was filling with spit and ice water, cooling down his mouth completely. The cube swiped from one side to the other one, making everything nothing but numb. His tasting grew worse. Frank’s precum was usually all it took to drive Matt mad, to let his self restraint go to waste, but right now he was able to handle it… Everything. It was a help and torture at the same time. 

Matt wanted to swallow him down, he wanted to have Frank inside of him, but he wasn’t allowed to… Not allowed.

Not yet

It was the slowest melting ice, summer had ever seen. 

Just one more moment…

It became smaller…

Matt took a forced breath through his nose. He wasn’t allowed to do anything yet. Not yet, not… fucking yet. 

Matt felt it shrinking even more and he lost his fucking patience, he swallowed the small rest. As if someone had fired the starting gun to a race, Matt sprinted ahead. He swallowed Frank’s cock as far as he could. He pressed his lips against Frank’s skin, his nose buried in the trimmed hair surrounding his massive cock. He felt him deep inside of him. He felt Franks dick twitch, he tasted the first hint of semen and he wanted all of it. Matt’s tongue worked its way out, to lick over Frank’s balls, tasted him, groaned. Frank felt the vibrations the sounds made and Matt made even more. The fingers, which had been resting in his hair so far, tensed, pulled slightly and Matt hummed in delight. 

His cold tongue and throat must be feeling so special for Frank, Matt prayed. Fuck, he prayed a lot for a guy blowing another dude, but it was some kind of habit. He enjoyed this situation all too much. He loved it and hoped Frank was enjoying himself just as much. (Even though Matt was quiet sure he was loving it. Matt knew that much about the Punisher. He knew how to pleasure him, even without using his hands.)

Frank pushed Matt a bit back, to let him breath in some air, before he continued to roughly fuck Matt’s cold mouth. Fucked every thought of failure and every last bit of fear out of his brain. 

A thrust. Another one. A deeper one… Matt gagged, another one, no mercy. One more, please, one more. 

It was some sort of weird trance for Matt. A trance in which he needed more. More Frank, less air. He loved it, enjoyed it. The feeling of being used and of use. The feeling of being enjoyed. No responsibility, just… yeah. Matt shut his eyes, while Frank thrusted deeper into his throat. Never too much, just enough. Just to make Matt love it even more. 

His dick twitched inside oh him, Matt tasted his lust, his need to come and it was too arousing for himself.

He panted, moaned, even when Frank was entering his throat and when Frank finally came… Matt was finally able to taste him. Taste his dick, his cum, his everything. He felt the warm pulse just on top of his tongue. He felt Frank’s hands loosing control, grasping harder – nearly too hard – into Matt’s hair. 

Matt loved it.

Oh, fuck, he loved Frank’s orgasm as if it was his own. He helped him to enjoy himself for as long, as possible, took the liberties to read Frank like a book. To find the small line where his pulse rose again, when pleasure became pain. 

Matt let go of Frank’s cock – sadly. He wanted to taste him a bit longer, to have his full weight inside of his mouth for just another second but making Frank uncomfortable was the last thing on Matt’s To-Do-List. Well, at least in the bedroom. Outside of it, in the dark streets of Hell’s Kitchen… He wanted to kick his ass.

Matt took a deep breath. His own lust reached its peak. He wanted Frank so badly and fuck, he wanted to come even worse. Frank’s breath wasn’t any less strained, but other than that his composure was admirable. He knelt again in front of Matt, took his face between his tow huge, strong hands. Matt was by no means frail, but Frank… was always something else. 

He kissed him. 

He kissed Matt with all the unspoken adoration Frank felt for him and Matt felt loved in a whole new way. Frank kissed him and he did not care about his own waste in Matt’s mouth, just… just this moment. It was all they both needed. 

“You’ve done well, Red.” Frank’s voice was a growl. Low and dark. Like falling stones in the highlands. His breath swept over Matt’s lips, before they got – once again – conquered in a kiss. A small, tiny kiss. “One more thing and you are allowed to take a shower and go to bed. I will make you come, you got that, Red? You are allowed to come as soon as I loosen up the ring.” He opened the cooling box. A breath of cold, fresh air ran over Matt’s skin. “But before you are allowed to come, we need to cool you down a bit. Can’t let Daredevil die from a heatstroke.” He was so close to Matt and his delicious smell was all over Matt. 

Frank was his Alpha.

His Alpha alone. 

He took care of Matt, like he always had. A small kiss was placed on the scar on his neck. The scar he got, when Frank had bitten him, sealing the bond between both of them. Matt cried out. “I wouldn’t know who to punish, if you die at my watch.” He grabbed around Matt, his strong, calloused fingers danced softly over Matt’s skin, until he reached his ass. It was a swift, easy move, to grab the base of the plug, resting in Matt’s abused hole and taking out it in one smooth motion.

Without any problem. 

Matt was so fucking wet. It took him some time to realize it, but fuck… Franks sheer presence was more than he was able to take and now… with Frank’s power play… Matt was powerless against him. And he did not want to have any power. This was what he wanted, what he needed. He needed Frank to take over him, with everything he was. 

“You are counting out loud, got me? Five cubes.” What? Matt frowned for a moment, before he understood, what Frank was after. Well, it wasn’t too hard to understand, when a cold cube was pressed against your wet hole. Matt sighed heavily. It was a strange sensation but a sensation he was loving to death. He sacked against Frank and his strong body, still kneeling in front of him. He pressed his forehead against his shoulder, took a deep breath of this strong Alpha smell.

His skin was burning, his senses were vibrating.

He could not wait any longer. 

“One”, Matt breathed heavily and his whole body tensed as the ice cube went straight into him, filling him up. Frank growled in content, messaging Matt’s abused, cold hole with one finger. Matt pressed his back through, pressed against Frank’s finger, while he felt the ice move inside of him. Matt clenched his hole, shivered. “Oh God!”

Frank grinned, like the devil he was, took the second ice cube and let it circle Matt’s entrance. He twitched, tensed his little hole a bit, while Frank pressed into him. “Two!” Matt’s voice was shaking, just like his body. It was such a sensation, such a feeling, such an overpowering masterpiece of dominance, he was only able to surrender. 

The next two cubes followed without any sign of mercy and as Frank pushed the last ice cube against his throbbing hole, Matt’s head was somewhere between Heaven and Hell. He felt every damn ice cube. He felt them melting within him, he felt them moving, gliding around, and fuck he felt the last one disappear inside of him. By God, he was so close to coming, regardless of his cockring. 

He pressed his fingers against one another, he was shaking, the tension was killing him, as Frank pushed the plug right back into him. He was full. Too fucking full, close to exploding. Yeah, that was actual bullshit, lets be real. He was able to take Frank Castle’s dick, so one plug and a few melting ice cubes shouldn’t be too much of a problem. But the movement, the presence, the everything… 

Frank took a moment, to let Matt get accustomed with the feeling. 

Took his time, to enjoy himself a bit.

To watch him.

He liked to watch him. 

Liked to see Matt’s skin turning red. Liked to see him tremble under so much attention, hating it, loving it, enjoying it. 

Frank pressed one finger, two fingers against Matt’s hard cock. “You don’t need much anymore, do you? I just have to loosen up the ring and you are coming like a good whore. I am right, ain’t I, Red?” Of course. Fuck, of course, he was right, Matt thought while moving his crotch slightly back and forth to get the friction he was searching so desperately. “Good. You deserve it, Matthew”, Frank growled, kissing Matt’s temple. He pressed Matts pliable body against his with one arm, while he opened the ring gently, letting Matt come. 

It wasn’t like an explosion. 

It wasn’t like a firework.

It was like a wave, high and mighty, washing over Matt’s exhausted senses, grabbing him, taking him. He came, his hips stuttering, Frank’s name on his lips, or at least in his heart. It was all it took him to go over the edge, nothing else. His smell, his presence and the ice cold cubes in his ass were enough to let Matt come over his own naked body and Frank’s. It was relief, it was an epiphany, whatever you want to call it. Ok, it might be a bit pretentious to call an orgasm an epiphany, but it was one. The load on his shoulders, the pressure, everything went away within the blink of an eye and Matt fell feeble against Frank.

He was breathing in deep, long strokes and he was so fucking exhausted that he was sure he would be able to fall asleep tonight. Finally. Frank’s fingers caressed through Matt’s damp hair. Unusually careful, yet with a weight and pressure only Frank could grant. He praised him. Quietly. His voice nothing but the sound of distant thunder. “Come on, Red. Time for a bath.” He spoke low, fully aware of Matt’s heightened senses, which – casually spoken – were all fucked up right now. 

Frank picked him up like he weighted nothing. Not even a strain in his arms and usually Matt would object to being carried like a little child, but right now, after hours of motionless kneeling… Well, he wasn’t sure if he’s be able to walk even if he wanted to. He pressed himself firmly against Frank, inhaling his scent, closing his eyes. His body was warm, but not unbearable. 

One might say that Frank was perfect. 

At least for Matt.

And one day, not today, but… one day Matt might actually tell Frank how perfect he was for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I am on tumblr.  
> mattmurdick.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S. As you can guess: English is not my native language, and I do not write in english on a daily, or even weekly basis. So yeah. I suck. But porn.
> 
> P.P.S. I hate summer.


End file.
